Dr. Blowhole's Revenge/Transcript
(To view the episode summary page, Click here) 'Scene I: Desert' The Penguins are in a cactus and they move to a house. Kowalski, Private and Skipper come out of the top and Kowalski breathes and Rico comes up from the top. Skipper: Rico, weapons check. Rico shakes all of his body. Clanging, crashing, clicking, and whirring sounds are heard. Skipper: Kowalski? Intelligence. Kowalski: Substantially above average, but I don't like to brag. Skipper glances a look. Kowalski: Oh, the map. Right here. He shows him the map. Skipper: Private? Snack cakes. Private holds out his flipper to reveal three snack cakes. The nilla cream sparkles. Private: Swiss Delight, Nilla Cream, and a Peanut Butter Winky. Skipper: All right, men, let's move in. Aside to Private as Kowalski and Rico move on. Skipper: Private, dibs on the Peanut Butter Winky. 'Scene II: Inside the house' Skipper uses his flipper to open the lock of the door and they went inside. Skipper: Easy does it, men. This could well be a trap. The penguins sneak over to some crates. Skipper: Rico. Rico sticks out his tongue, holding a coin. Skipper takes the coin and tosses it across the room to the middle of the floor. It stops and the platform rises, hitting the ceiling, and comes back down. Kowalski: Well played, Skipper. Skipper: It seems Dr. Blowhole isn't as smart as he thinks he is...! The house immediately shoots down and a series of spikes stick out of the ceiling. The sides fell down and the penguins are on the ceiling, dodging the spikes. '' 'Scene III: Dr Blowhole's Lair' '''Private': I don't think the peanut butter winky made it, Skipper. The peanut butter winky is cut through and chocolate covers the spike. Skipper: Curse you, Blowhole! The spikes disappear, the penguins got down, and the house goes back up. Suddenly, a dolphin noise is heard; lights come on a flipper, heading straight for them. The flipper rises and the flipper appears to be none other then Dr. ... Skipper: Blowhole. Blowhole: Well, Pen-gu-ins, we meet once again. Skipper: Well, well, Blowhole, it's been a long time. Blowhole: Well, well, well, too long. Skipper: Well, well, well, well... Blowhole: Enough! He rises out of the water, using a machine that allows him to roam around on land. Blowhole: I suppose you are wondering why it is that I have laid a ridiculously complicated trap for you. Private: Actually, yes I am. The Penguins turn to glare at him. Blowhole: Why tell when I can show? You will appreciate this, Kowalski. Blowhole presses a green button and a TV with stereo speakers appear. Blowhole: I have installed a lair theater system. High-Definition with Surround Sound. Extreeeeeeeemely spendy. Kowalski: Oh, why do the bad guys always get the good stuff? Blowhole: Hey, hey, hey. Eyes on the big screen. See? The screen shows a picture of a lobster. Skipper: Delicious dipped in butter. What's your point? Blowhole: Now, imagine if this crustacean had an exoskeleton of.... shiny metal! The claw enlarges to demonstrate the metal. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins, I present... He presses the green button. Deep Voice: Chrome Claw! Blowhole: Mmm. Did you feel that sub-woofer? Kowalski: (jealous) Ah, he's just rubbing my face in it. Blowhole: Without you Pen-gu-ins around to foil my plans, I will unleash... He presses the button. Deep Voice: Chrome Claw! Blowhole: ...on an unsuspecting world. With mutant monster at my side, I will rule land and sea! He cackles, until he falls backwards on his vehicle. Then, he comes back up. Private: Uh, back up to that "without you" part, please. Skipper: I get the gist. Rico! Rico spat out a bunch of weapons including a flamethrower, a chainsaw, a knife, an anchor, an aerosol spray can, a hammer, a crowbar, a bazooka, and a black "cartoon" bomb. But a magnet grabs them and takes them away. Rico: Uh-oh. Suddenly, lasers appeared cocking, aiming for our flightless birds. Skipper: We got us a laser show, boys. Blowhole: Who's foiled, now? The lasers fired and the penguins dodged them. Then, Skipper remembers something. Skipper: Foiled? Private, snack cakes! Private: Is this really the time to-- Skipper: Private! Private holds out his flipper and passes the Nilla Cream to Skipper. Skipper uses the snack as a shield against the lasers. It bounced back to Blowhole, missing him. Skipper passes the cake to Rico and reflect the lasers back at the gun, destroying it. Blowhole: (confused) Say what? Private: Kowalski! Private tosses the Swiss Delight to Kowalski, who throws it at the evil dolphin's blowhole. He gasps, struggling trying to get it out, but his flippers were to short to get it out, so he can breathe. Kowalski: Aspirate Swiss Delight, Bottlenose! Blowhole falls into the water. The penguins high-fived each other, and Dr. Blowhole rises out to the water again in a bubble vehicle. Blowhole: You have see the last of Dr. Blowhole! Skipper: (sarcastically) Good. Run. Blowhole: Oh. You think... Right. Uh, I mean, this is the last you will see of anything! He cackles as he flies out of the base. To be continued... Category:Transcripts